Frost
by Weskron
Summary: Nathan Everett is a simple teenaged boy with a bit of an attitude who discovers that he is a mutant. Now, with the help of most of The Marvel Universe, Nathan must decide what kind of man he will become. Hero... Or Menace?
1. Chapter 1: Before the Origin

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 1.

In Midtown Highschool, on a cool Winter afternoon, the final class of the day is in session.

A single student sits in class, watching the board idly as the teacher talks about upcoming finals and how alcohol is processed in the liver. The student has dark blonde hair, a lean body, glasses, and is wearing a hoodie and jeans.

Student: Hrrm…

The student begins to write notes as the teacher begins to draw a diagram, sighing as he goes on, another day dragging on.

And then another student walks into the classroom. Most of the class looks up to the student, along with the teacher, to see an odd sight. A girl with orange fur from head to toe covering her, with long flowing red hair, and tiger-like stripes on her whole body, but her current outfit only showing them on her arms.

Teacher: Ah! Class, this is… erm… Greer Grant.

The class begins whispering to each other.

Teacher: Make yourself at home, Ms. Grant. I uh… gotta keep making this diagram. Find a seat.

Greer walks through the isles to open seats, that suddenly become closed because of people putting their stuff on them so she won't sit next to them.

Whispers of 'Mutie in the house' and 'Is that fucking cat girl? Are you fucking serious? What fuck is going on with this world' and 'Oh my god this is weird' emanate through the classroom as Greer is forced to just sit down on the ground at the back of the class.

The student in the class who was writing notes looks back to her several times as the class goes on. She silently, and sadly, tries to get her stuff in order. He clears his throat, attracting her attention and several others. The student pushes off the stuff on the empty seat next to him.

Student: Hey uh… Greer? Hey. You wanna sit here?

She shakes her head, several other students glaring at this specific one.

Student: Come on. Get up here and sit down. That can't be comfortable.

Greer looks from side to side, picks up her stuff, and hurries over. She sits down next to the student and looks over to him, and he just keeps writing notes.

Eventually, a slip of paper is slipped over to the student from greer. He reads the incredibly neat handwriting and it says…

'Name?'

The student looks down at the slip of paper, turns it over, and writes down…

'Nathan Everett'.

He hands it over to her and she reads it. She looks at it and then him, who just continues writing down notes from the board. She leaves him alone and eventually the bell rings, showing that the day has ended.

Teacher: Okay class! Remember to read pages 567 to-

Nathan grabs his stuff and holds it to his side. Greer looks over to him, but he's already out the door. Greer walks out and goes to her new locker, which she finds is actually quite near his.

Greer: Uh…

Nathan turns to see her and nods, recognizing her, and turns back to putting his stuff in his backpack.

Nathan: Yeah?

Greer: Um.. uh…

Nathan stays silent, finishing grabbing his stuff. She is still holding her notebook and pencil bag from the early class.

Greer: Um… tell me about yourself?

Nathan looks at her and puts down his backpack. Then he grabs a pen from her pencil bag and her notebook. He then writes down one word on it and gives her back the notebook and pen. He grabs his backpack and then walks off.

Greer looks down to read the note and it just says…

'Nerd'

She looks at it, shocked for a few moments, and then laughs after a while.

~X~

Nathan, getting out of his Saturn car, locks it and then walks inside of his house to the smell of steak cooking.

?: Nate? That you?

An older woman who looks not very similar to Nathan moves from the kitchen to see who walked in the front door. She smiles.

Woman: Hello sweetie. Your father, sister, and I are at the table when you've set all of your stuff down.

Nathan: Thanks Mom.

Nathan puts his backpack down near the door and hangs up his hoodie on the coat hanger. He quickly runs up the stairs, pulls off his jeans and puts on pajama pants, and then rushes back down and sits at the table. He looks at his obviously adopted family. His adopted father, Mark, has red hair and a beard, his mother, Marian, has brown hair that's slightly greying, and his sister of about the same age, Olivia, has brown hair as well.

Nathan: Hey guys.

Mark: Hey.

Olivia: Hey.

The table is served food and they all dig into Marian's delicious cooking.

Marian: So, Nathan, Olivia, how was school?

Nathan: Normal.

Olivia: Yep.

Mark kind of chuckles, and Marian glares at him.

Marian: Can you go into a bit more detail?

Olivia: Well there was this new kid that came in that has fur.

Marian: Wh-what?

Nathan looks up from his food, taking a sip of his drink.

Nathan: Oh yeah. Her name's Greer.

Marian: She… she has fur?

Mark: Honey, people... are like that nowadays.

Marian: There are people with fur nowadays?

Mark: No no… I mostly mean… there are people born with certain differences from the usual run of the mill people like you and me.

Marian: That's still so hard to wrap your head around.

Mark: Eh. I've lived in New York since the eighties. It's become… normal to me.

Nathan: She's nice. People were being jerks to her today.

Marian shakes her head.

Marian: That's horrible.

Nathan: Yeah.

The table continues idle chitchat and they all finish up dinner.

Nathan: Um… I'm gonna go play some games. But uh…

Mark: I might come down and play some with you in a bit.

Nathan: Cool.

Nathan gets up from the table, putting his plates in the kitchen. He scratches his side as he walks to a staircase down to his basement, where he opens the door at the top, and there lies a living room with an entertainment system set up, his room, a bathroom, and an office for him.

Nathan: All right…

Nathan looks through his collection of games for systems varying from the PS3 to PS4 to the Xbox 360 to the Xbox One to the N64 to the Wii. He picks out Super Smash Bros. Brawl, grabs his GameCube controller, and begins playing.

A little while later, Mark, his adopted father, walks down the stairs and sits next to him.

Mark: Super Smash Bros.? Ready to get creamed, kid?

Nathan: Pffh.

Nathan and Mark both pick up their respective controllers and begin to go head to head on Corneria, with two AI characters fighting along with them.

Mark: Learn your frame traps, kid.

Mark, using Fox, speeds through Nathan's Captain Falcon.

Nathan: Oh piss off.

Mark smirks and they continue battling, both of them down to one life on stocks. Seeing Fox on screen makes him start up a conversation.

Mark: You know if uh… ahem… if you had abilities or looked different from other people, your mother and I would still love you to death?

Nathan: So not Olivia?

Mark: No, she'd immediately hate you. Of course she would, smartass.

Nathan nods.

Nathan: Thanks, Dad.

Mark, then with a smirk, fires into Captain Falcon and knocks him off screen.

Nathan: Yo! Not fair! You were being all nice and crap.

Mark: Why don't you cry about it?

Nathan shakes his head.

Nathan: Whatever, man.

Mark: All right, I'm gonna head up to bed. Don't go to bed too late.

Nathan: Okay. See ya.

Mark walks up the stairs and closes the door behind him. Nathan continues playing, with a smile on his face.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: How Friends Work

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 2.

Nathan is in school a week later, during his free period, looking at videos on his computer while working.

Nathan: Erhrm…

Nathan finishes up a math problem before looking up to see Greer kind of standing awkwardly near him.

Nathan: Uh… Greer?

Greer: Hm? Oh. Yeah?

Nathan: You wanna… come sit down?

Greer: Uhuh.

Greer walks over to him and sits down in the free desk next to him.

Nathan: What have you been up to today?

Greer: Just… school.

Nathan nods.

Nathan: What work do you have to do?

Greer: Calculus. Same as you.

Nathan: Ah. Cool.

Nathan and Greer both get down to work.

Greer: So you're a Nerd, huh?

Nathan: Wha-Oh heheh. Yeah. I uh… I read comics, I play games, I read books a whole lot in general, I love history… etc.

Greer: Oh. I… I've never really been able to do those things.

Nathan: You can just say you're not a nerd, you know.

Greer: No no it's not that it's just… I've never… done those things. Never been able to.

Nathan: So you're a possible Nerd?

Greer: I guess?

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: Well, hang around me enough, you'll become a nerd.

Greer: Really? Maybe I'll… try that.

Nathan looks at her for a moment.

Nathan: What's up? You've been kinda… hanging around me for the last week, but you haven't really been friendly.

Greer: I uh…

Nathan: Hm?

Greer: I was born… like this. Ya know, with the fur and everything. And ever since then, the only people who aren't mean to me have been my foster family. But you actually… at least gave me a chance to be a friend of yours and…

Nathan: Ah. I see. You wanna be my friend, but you don't know how to be.

Greer: …Yeah. Basically.

Nathan: Okay. Well. We're friends. Done.

Greer: O-Oh. Okay.

Nathan: Friends hang out, right? How about on Friday, you come over to my place and we can play some video games. Eh?

Greer: Really? I… wow. Yeah. Sure.

Nathan: Cool. Do you have a pencil?

Greer looks at him for a moment.

Greer: Oh! Right. Yeah, I do.

Greer reaches into her pencil bag and hands him a pencil. He throws his other one in a nearby garbage bin and then gets down to writing.

Nathan: Thanks.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Origin

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 3.

On Friday Evening…

Mark and Olivia are sitting in the dining room, talking, while Marian finishes up making spaghetti and meat sauce.

The front door opens.

Marian: Nathan? Honey? Dinner's almost ready, take a seat.

Nathan: Yeah, hey, Mom? Could you set out one more placemat, some silverware, and a plate?

Marian: Oh, are we having someone ov-Oh.

Marian walks out of the kitchen and looks to see Nathan and Greer hanging their coats up on the coat rack.

Nathan: Hey Mom. This is Greer Grant.

Marian stares a little bit but then shakes her head.

Marian: I'm so sorry, I just-

Greer: No no, it's fine. I understand. Not a lot of people are used to cat-ladies coming home with their sons.

Marian doesn't realize it's a joke at first but then laughs.

Marian: Still, I apologize. And of course we'll get you dinner, sweetie. Make yourself at home.

Greer looks to Nathan who ushers her over to the dining room table. She takes a seat next to him. Mark and Olivia look over.

Mark: Oh you must be the girl Nathan told us about. Greer, is it?

Greer nods, surprised that he didn't react at all.

Mark: Nice to have you over, Greer.

Olivia kind of looks at her in a weird way.

Greer: Hi. We're in Science together, remember?

Olivia: Yeah. Yeah I do. Hey.

Greer nods slightly and looks over to Nathan, who is just looking at his phone.

Greer: Um… Nate?

Nathan looks up at Greer upon hearing her whispers.

Greer: You told your family about me?

Nathan shrugs, looking back at his phone. She feels a little bit special at that, but keeps that to herself.

A few minutes later, Marian brings all of their food to them.

Nathan: Thanks Mom.

Olivia: Thanks Mom.

Mark: Thank you, dear.

Greer: Thank you very much, Ms. Everett.

The five of them begin to eat, Greer trying to be as polite as she can be.

Marian: So Greer…

Greer pops up at her name, looking over to Nathan's mother.

Marian: Nathan told us you're new this year. How do you like Midtown High?

Greer: It's a good highschool. Nathan's been making it easier to settle in there.

Nathan continues to be silent, eating his food.

Marian: That's good. I'd imagine it would be hard since-

Mark puts his hand over Marian's and she stops in mid sentence. He gives her a look saying 'stop'. Marian then stops speaking, still eating. Greer feels a bit awkward then.

Nathan: Ahem.

Nathan clears his throat and takes a sip of his drink.

Mark: So guys, how was school today?

Olivia: Fine.

Nathan: Boring.

Greer: Um… it was nice. Thanks for asking.

Mark chuckles a little and then Olivia gives Greer a strange look.

Greer: Um… yes?

Olivia: Do you clean yourself like a cat does? With your tongue?

Mark looks up from his food, staring daggers at his daughter.

Mark: Olivia Everett!

Olivia: What? I'm asking a question.

Greer looks down at her food for a moment before standing up.

Greer: I think… it might be best if I go.

Nathan: Whoa whoa… Greer?

Greer: I'm sorry, Nate, I just…

Greer then begins to walk to the front door and Nathan gets up, pushing his chair in and following her.

Nathan: Greer? What's going on?

Greer doesn't answer, she just puts on her coat and walks out the front door, trying to close it behind her, but Nathan grabs it before it does, walking out the door.

Nathan: Greer, come back!

Greer continues walking forward, but then trips on the sidewalk, falling into the street.

Greer: Ow!

Greer turns her head up from the ground, rubbing her nose, but then feels her jeans being caught on the sidewalk.

Greer: Oh!

Greer tries to pull it out, but fails to do so. As she tries again, she turns her head to see a car speeding towards her with no intention of stopping.

Nathan: No!

Nathan sprints over in front of her just as she gets her jeans out of the sidewalk and puts his hands out in front of himself.

Nathan: STOP!

The car continues going forward slightly swerving, but still about to hit them. Mark gets out on the front porch.

Mark: No! Nate, get the hell out of the way!

Nathan then closes his eyes, knowing this'll hurt…

But then nothing happens, only a cold feeling throughout his arms and hands.

Nathan's eyes flutter open and he looks in front of himself to see two mounds of ice on either side of the hood of the car, keeping it grounded and from moving forward.

Nathan: Wh-what?

Greer and Mark look at him, shocked. But Mark only does for a moment before rushing over to him.

Mark: Nathan…

The driver gets out of the car, obviously drunk and stumbling.

Drunk Driver: Th-there's fuckin' ice on my fuckin' car!

He looks over to Nathan, his hands still out in front of him.

Drunk Driver: You fuckin'… you fuckin' did this to my fuckin' car!

Nathan: What? No I didn't.

Drunk Driver: Yeah you did! You fuckin' mutie!

Nathan: I… I… I'm not a mutant…

Drunk Driver: Mutie! Get the fuck away from me!

The Drunk Driver then begins to stumble away, chanting 'Mutie' at the top of his lungs. Mark thinks quickly and then kicks the two mounds of ice, breaking them off from the car. Nathan then looks at his hands along with Greer.

Nathan: Dad… D-Dad…

Mark looks at his child and walks up to him.

Mark: Nathan… are you okay?

Nathan: I… I… I'm not a mutant, am I? Am I a mutant piece of trash?

Mark: You are not a piece of trash, Nate. Nate, listen to me. Ah shit. Marian! He's panicking! Nate, listen to me. Look at me.

Nathan begins to hyperventilate as he looks at his hands. Greer watches, horrified.

Greer: Wh-what's going on?

Mark: Come on, Nathan. Stay with me. No no, come on.

Nathan then begins to have trouble breathing and begins shaking.

Mark: Shit. Shit!

And, instead of going into a full on attack, Nathan blacks out. Greer grabs his body from the air with cat-like reflexes, making sure he does not fall.

Mark: Greer, please, get him inside.

Greer nods and with surprising strength, pulls him onto her shoulder and begins walking inside with him. Mark looks at the scene around him and shakes his head, faintly hearing 'Mutie' in the distance.

Mark: Shit…

Mark walks inside his house.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Pep-Talk

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 4.

Mark: Nathan…

Mark is sitting across from Nathan in the basement, Greet next to Nathan.

Mark: I need you to listen to me.

Nathan turns his head up and looks at his father, obviously traumatized from previous events.

Mark: You… have abilities, it seems. Abilities that make you different from other people.

Nathan continues listening.

Mark: These abilities… will cause some people to… dislike you. You're not a normal person anymore, Nathan.

Nathan still stares at his father, blinking several times.

Mark: This doesn't mean you're not human anymore, Nate. This does not mean you cannot live a normal life. It just means… you have to be careful.

Nathan: I'm… a mutant, Dad. I'm not human. I never was.

Mark stays silent for a moment.

Nathan: I could've killed that guy today. He only survived because of my dumb luck.

Nathan rubs his face, but continues to look at his father.

Nathan: I'm not a superhero, Dad. I'm not a hero.

Mark: But you are a good person. A person that I am proud to call my son.

Mark smiles at his adopted son.

Mark: And I know you will figure out what you want to do with these abilities. I trust you to do that on your own. And maybe it is actually nothing. Maybe you do want a normal life. And I respect that decision.

Nathan: I…

Mark: I just want you to know, Nate, I meant what I said the other night. Your mother and I still love you more than anything in the world. This doesn't change a thing.

Nathan nods and Mark pats his knee.

Mark: I'm gonna head up.

Greer: Uh… Mr. Everett, I… understand what it's like to be in his position. Do you mind if I stay the night and keep an eye on him?

Mark: What?

Greer: I… I don't mean in a… a weird way. I just… your son is very nice to me. I'd like to… repay and… my foster family doesn't really… I just…

Mark smiles and then nods.

Mark: I understand. You don't need to explain yourself to me, okay?

Greer: Okay.

Mark: You can stay however long you want or need to, young lady.

Greer smiles.

Greer: Thank you, Mr. Everett.

Mark: It's no problem at all. Make sure to keep an eye on Nathan. I'll be down in half an hour to an hour to check on him.

Greer: Okay. Thank you.

Mark: All right.

Mark walks up the stairs and closes the door to the basement behind him. Greer turns to Nathan.

Greer: Hey… Nate?

Nathan turns to Greer.

Greer: You know how... I'm also a mutant?

Nathan nods, still coming to terms with this.

Greer: I'm not just a mutant because of how I look… I… have abilities as well.

Nathan: You do?

Greer: Yeah.

Nathan: How come I've… never seen them?

Greer: I try to control them around you and during school as much as possible. But… I am fast. I literally have cat-like reflexes. I'm stronger than an average human. I am incredibly acrobatic and flexible as well. And… I have these…

Greer shows her hands to him and extends several claws from her fingernails. Nathan's eyes widen slightly, but then return to normal.

Nathan: Claws?

Greer: I can… cling to walls with these. And cut through most things.

She retracts her claws.

Greer: So… I don't know if that makes you feel any better… agh… sorry.

Nathan: It does.

Nathan leans back a bit, looking at the ceiling, and then at her.

Nathan: It makes me feel… not so alone. Thanks, Greer.

If she could blush, she would have. But ya know. Fur.

Greer: Um…

Nathan: Yes?

Greer: You told me that we'd play games tonight. You wanna play?

Nathan smiles at her.

Nathan: Yeah. That sounds fun. Grab that blue controller. We're gonna play a game called Smash.

And so they did.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Arrogance Incarnate

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 5.

Nathan wakes up on Monday morning, his alarm clock going off at 7 AM.

Nathan: Ergh…

Nathan turns over and tries to hit the button on top to make it snooze, but he can't find it. He tries several times.

Nathan: Fuck!

Nathan, then, with a clenched fist with fumes of frost coming from it as it hardens with ice, slams the alarm cock, breaking it in half.

Nathan: Wh-what?

Nathan looks at his fist and then the clock.

Nathan: Oh my fucking… God…

He opens up his hand, seeing it then de-frost and return to normal. He sighs and then gets up.

After brushing his teeth, his dark blonde hair, putting clothes on, putting his glasses on, and getting his stuff together, he walks downstairs to get breakfast to find a cup of tea waiting for him.

Nathan: Oh… thank the heavens for Mom.

Nathan grabs the mug and brings it to his lips, but as he tries to take a sip, he feels only something dense and cold.

Nathan: Wh…what?

Nathan looks at the mug and sees that the tea has turned to ice. He sighs dramatically and puts the mug down.

Nathan: Great start to the day.

Nathan then walks out the door and goes to his car.

Nathan leans over a drinking fountain, drinking from the spout before standing up straight and wiping his mouth clean.

Nathan: Ahh… Man this water is shitty.

Nathan looks over to see Greer being cornered up against her locker by several jocks.

Jock: So Catgirl, what's going on under there?

Greer: Wh-what?

Jock: You know. Under _ithere/i_, girl. I bet Halle Berry's got nothing on your bod.

Greer looks at him, disgusted.

Greer: Pig!

Jock: The hell did you just… Guys? The animal just called me a pig! Hah!

Nathan begins to think of all the times he's seen this jock perv on women and make fun of guys who are different. He begins to think of his monotonous routine that he goes through every single day. And then… then something snaps in Nathan. He just turns to the scene and begins to move over there.

Jock: Fuck you, bitch! You should be drooling for a guy like me to hit on a little slut like you!

Greer: Get the hell away from me!

Greer's claws extend from her fingers as the guy moves in closer. Nathan sees trouble on the horizon for the bully and rushes forward.

Jock: F-…Hey? Is that fuckin' Nate over there? Yo! Nate, look at this bitch! She's-

Nathan: Did I give you permission to speak to me, shithead?

Jock: Wh-what?

Nathan: I asked you a question. Would do you well to answer me. Quickly.

Several people begin to crowd around the scene.

Jock: The fuck have you gotten into, Nate?

Nathan: Your mother. Last night.

The crowd of people kind of snicker and the jock moves away from greer.

Jock: Take that shit back about my mom.

Nathan: You still haven't answered my goddamn question.

The Jock moves forward and throws a punch, slamming his fist into Nathan's jaw. He stumbles back a bit and Greer is just about to lunge at him when the jock throws a second punch, and Nathan grabs his fist.

Nathan: Bad move.

Nathan then, somehow knowing, begins freezing the Jock's fist to such a low level temperature that it begins to burn. Fumes come off of the fist as the jock falls to his knees, screaming in pain.

Jock: GET OFF! AGH! FUCK! OFF ME! FUCK!

Nathan: I'd rather not.

Nathan then lets go of his fist and leans in close.

Nathan: You're lucky I came in when I did. All I did was make your hand a little cold, you wouldn't want to see yourself if she got her claws on you.

Nathan smirks, but then walks over and grabs Greer's arm.

Nathan: Time to go.

Nathan drags Greer away as the jock grabs his freezing fist, falling onto the floor, writhing in pain.

~X~

Nathan and Greer are walking out of the school.

Greer: What got into you today?

Nathan: What?

Greer: The insults… the superior attitude… that smug arrogance thing. Using your powers. What happened?

Nathan: Fuck if I know. All I know is it felt good. I got angry when I saw him picking on you and then… that came out.

Greer: That was cause of me?

Nathan: Mostly.

Greer: Wow.

Nathan shrugs and they keep walking away.

Nathan: Wanna grab a slice of pizza? Hungry as hell. And it's lunchtime now at school anyway.

Greer: Uh… sure.

Nathan smiles and he begins leading her to the nearest pizza place.

~X~

Nathan: You staying?

Nathan is standing up next to Greer, who is sitting down at a booth in the pizza parlor they are at, his hands in his hoodie pocket. She nods.

Greer: Until I have to go. We have a free period next. This place is kind of quiet and I'd like to get some work done.

Nathan: Suit yourself. I'll see ya a bit later, cool?

Greer: Mmhm.

Greer begins to pull work out from her bag and he walks out of the parlor and begins to go down the sidewalk.

Nathan: Do do do…

Nathan hums a song to himself but as he keeps walking, he notices a shady looking man rushing towards the pizza parlor.

Shady Man: Heh…

He takes a step on the sidewalk and intends to cross the street to go to the pizza parlor, but someone steps in his way. And that someone is Nathan, casually looking at him with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Nathan: Excuse me?

Shady Man: Wh-Kid, move outta the way. I got business to do.

Nathan: You're gonna try and rob that pizza place aren't you?

Shady Man: H… how did you…

Nathan: Dude, it's obvious. If any cop was in my position, they would have stopped you too.

Shady Man: Shit, you a cop?

Nathan: Do I look like one? No, dumbass.

The Shady Man just looks at Nathan, almost astonished at his arrogance.

Shady Man: The hell do you want, kid?

Nathan: Well, I want to give you some advice. See, if you walk into that parlor, it's not gonna go well.

Shady Man: What? Why?

Nathan: Right inside there is a girl with mutant powers and a sense of morality. Beyond that is a pissed off, middle aged Italian man with a shotgun behind the counter. Now this could and probably should end in one of three ways. One, you get sliced to bits by this girl's claws. Two, you get shot to bits by that man's shotgun. Or three, you get put in jail for a long ass time. And then you probably try this shit again and maybe you rot in jail for the rest of your life.

Shady Man: Wh-Kid, I-

Nathan: Now what I'm offering is a fourth option. You go home, you find help. You find help for whatever addiction you might have, whatever financial crisis you might be in. You call up friends or family and then work this out. You go back and get your education. You get a nice job. You meet a nice girl. You get married. You have kids. You die happy. Now how does that sound?

Shady Man: I… fucking… what the hell are you going on about? You are a cop, aren't you?

Nathan: Don't do it, man.

Shady Man: I'll fuck you up! I swear to God! Get the fuck out of my face!

Nathan: Ah fuck, you're gonna do it.

The Shady Man begins to pull out his pistol, but then Nathan sees it, and pulling one of his hands out of his hoodie pocket, he grabs the pistol barrel.

Shady Man: The fuck?

Using his abilities and the trick he learned earlier, he begins to freeze the pistol on contact at a much faster rate than the jock's fist beforehand. Suddenly, the whole thing is frozen to a point of it turning into ice.

Shady Man: Uh-

Then, Nathan clamps his hand down on it on instinct, breaking it into pieces. The Shady Man looks at his hand in shock before turning back to Nathan.

Nathan: I gave you a chance.

Nathan then distracts the man by doing something new, shooting an ice blast from his hand on the ground, causing the man to turn his head down. Then Nathan, now using the trick he learned this morning, freezes his own hand in his hoodie and hardens it. He then pulls that hand out of the pocket and punches the criminal through the face, knocking him out with the one punch.

Nathan: …Heheh.

Nathan then grabs the man and drags him next to a stop sign. He then grabs a pen from his jean pocket, crouches down, and then writes something on the man's forehead.

Nathan: There we are!

Nathan caps the pen, puts it back in his jean pocket, and nods at the Shady Man. On his forehead is the crudely written word, 'CRIMINAL'. Nathan looks over to the pizza parlor to see Greer still working on her homework, not noticing the situation outside at all.

Nathan: Good. Then all is well.

Nathan walks past the Shady Man and continues on his way back to his school.

To Be Concluded…


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Journey

Frost.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 6.

Several Weeks Later…

Nathan walks into an office, holding a slip of paper.

Nathan: You wanted to see me, Ms. Gra-

Nathan looks over to see the jock that tried to cause trouble with Greer sitting at the principle, Gloria Grant's, desk.

Gloria: Nathan, please come sit down.

Nathan walks cautiously over and sits down next to the jock, not making eye contact.

Gloria: Nathan, do you remember what happened on Monday morning a few weeks back?

Nathan: Monday? I got pizza. Not much else, really. No.

Gloria: You don't remember hurting this man?

Nathan thinks for a moment, but then comes to the memory.

Nathan: I remember him sexually harassing our new student, Greer.

Jock: Hey man, just-

Gloria: Calm down.

Nathan: Yeah. Then I stepped in and took care of it.

Gloria: Our friend here tells me that you viciously attacked him with mutant powers.

Nathan: What?

Nathan looks over to the jock, who will not make eye contact with him either.

Gloria: Nathan, do you have latent mutant abilities?

Nathan: I…

Gloria: Answer the question truthfully, Mr. Everett.

Nathan looks to the ground and shakes his head at the situation.

Nathan: Yeah. Yeah I do. So does Greer. What's the problem?

Gloria smiles deviously.

Gloria: Because that means I have more reason to believe our friend here rather than a mutant, Mr. Everett.

Nathan's eyes widen slightly in shock. He begins to breathe quickly, but then stands up out of his seat.

Nathan: Bullshit!

Gloria gasps at the exclamation.

Nathan: I've watched… as this piece of trash… has gone and picked on guys who look differently and perved on girls for three fucking years! And you're telling me, when two mutants get put into that position, THEY get the rap for it. THEY get the fucking rap?

Gloria: Mr. Everett-

Nathan: Shut up, lady. I put my ass on the line to save a girl, almost got it kicked too! And now all you can focus on is whether I have the mutant gene or not?

Gloria: Mr. Everett!

Gloria stands up out of her seat.

Gloria: Because of your absolutely terrible behavior, both you and Greer are expelled from our school! Get out! Get the hell out of my school, mutant scum!

Nathan smirks and then pulls his right hand out of his pocket, showing that on his smartphone, he's been recording this whole conversation.

Nathan: Enjoy your job as principle for as long as you have it, Ms. Grant. And doucheface? Enjoy being a student here for as long as you can.

Nathan ends the recording and then puts it back in his pocket.

Nathan: I'm out of here. I'm telling Greer and getting the hell out. Might as well call my parents, Ms. Grant.

Nathan walks out of the office, smiling to himself.

~X~

Nathan is driving in his car during the evening, Greer sitting in the passenger seat. He just finished explain exactly what happened.

Greer: Wow…

Nathan: Yeah.

Greer buries her face in her hands.

Nathan: Hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out. You have your foster parents to work things out with, right?

Greer keeps her face in her hands.

Nathan: …Right?

Greer shakes her head.

Nathan: Why?

Greer: The day that they got me, they kicked me out.

Nathan: What?

Greer: They kicked me out because I was a mutant. I've been living on the streets for a couple weeks now…

Nathan looks ahead in the car, silent for a few moments.

Nathan: You're staying with me.

Greer: What?

Nathan: You're staying with me. I don't give a shit about your protests, you need a home. And you've been a damn good friend to me for the little while that I've known you.

Greer: I…

Nathan: Shh. We're going home, now. Do you have clothes?

Greer: All… in my bag.

Nathan: Good.

They stay silent for a minute or two.

Greer: What are we going to do?

Nathan: What?

Greer looks out the window.

Greer: We're not going to be accepted anywhere. No matter where we go… we're different.

Nathan stays silent and she looks at him.

Greer: We have powers, Nathan. Superpowers. What are we going to do?

Nathan thinks about how he wand Greer were treated the past few weeks and today. He thinks about how so many people are treated badly and how the world is fucked up.

Nathan: Maybe we can do something.

Greer: What?

Nathan: I don't know. Maybe we can… make a difference somehow.

Greer: Like how?

Nathan: I don't know. I'll figure it out.

And they continue to drive home.

~X~

Nathan and Greer are walking through the door when they see Nathan's parents speaking with a man in a wheelchair.

Nathan: Ah… hey.

Greer: Hello.

Nathan and Greer hang up their coats and Nathan walks over.

Mark: Uh… Nate, Greer, this is Professor Charles Xavier.

The man in the wheelchair smiles at him and puts out his hand. Nathan shakes it, and as he does, he hears a soothing British voice in his head.

?: Hello Nathan.

Nathan recoils back and grabs his head, Xavier slightly smiling at that. Greer recoils at nearly the same time, implying this happened to her too.

Professor Xavier: Do not be alarmed, Greer or Nathan.

Nathan: What was that?

Professor Xavier: Like you two, I am a mutant. In fact, I am one of the most powerful mutants in the world. I have the abilities of telepathy, telekinesis, and other such abilities that go along with those.

Greer: Why… are you here?

Professor Xavier smiles and gestures for them to sit down on the couch. They do.

Professor Xavier: I received word from one of my protégés that two mutants were expelled in New York City. The recording that you did earlier today, Nathan, after posting it online, it became an incredible hit. Naturally, one of my students saw it and showed it to me, which prompted me to pay your parents a visit.

Nathan: Already? Wow… I uh… wow.

Professor Xavier: Yes. It is quite astounding. Your parents tell me you have the ability of Cryokinesis, yes?

Nathan nods.

Professor Xavier: Do you mind demonstrating it?

Nathan: I uh… I don't know how to control it.

Professor Xavier: That will change in time, if things go well tonight. Try your best.

Nathan looks at a coffee mug belonging to the professor on the table. He puts his hand slightly over it and, quickly, the coffee freezes into a block of ice. Professor Xavier grabs the mug and inspects it.

Professor Xavier: Remarkable.

Professor Xavier turns to Greer.

Professor Xavier: I see that you have an outward mutation as well as mutant abilities. What might those be, if I could ask?

Greer: I uh… I'm extremely acrobatic and flexible, I have cat-like reflexes… literally, and I have… these.

Greer extends her claws.

Greer: These allow me to slice through most things and I can cling to walls with them too.

Professor Xavier: Hm. You have a very fortunate mutation, Greer. Quite remarkable.

Greer smiles at that.

Nathan: If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I recognize your name but… I don't know what you do.

Professor Xavier: Ah yes. Well let's get down to it.

Professor Xavier repositions himself on his chair.

Professor Xavier: Nathan and Greer, I founded and am still the head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This is a school for mutants.

Nathan is little taken aback by this.

Professor Xavier: This school has a normal everyday school curriculum as well as allowing students to become masters at their respective ability. They learn, like everyone else, how it is to be an adult, while also learning how to be a mutant in today's society.

Nathan and Greer are a little shocked by the existence of this school.

Nathan: There's… actually a place for us?

Professor Xavier: Yes. This school, along with being a kindergarten, an elementary school, a middle school, and a highschool, is also a university.

Nathan: I… wow.

Professor Xavier: Indeed. It's remarkable. And I'm very interested in having the two of you come along and studying here for as long as you wish.

Nathan and Greer are both shocked by this. They turn to each other and then back to the conversation.

Nathan: Dad… Mom… what do you think?

Marian: Well…

Mark: This is your decision, you two.

Marian: I agree.

Nathan: So… what do we have to do to get in?

Professor Xavier: Accept my offer to come study with us.

Nathan: That… that's it?

Professor Xavier: Yes, Nathan. There's a place for you and Greer at our school as our students if you accept my offer.

Nathan: Wow… I… wow.

Professor Xavier: It's your decision.

Nathan turns to Greer and she nods. He clears his throat and nods too.

Nathan: Yeah. Yes, Sir. Definitely. We'd both love to go to your school.

Professor Xavier smiles at this.

Professor Xavier: Excellent. This is wonderful news.

Mark: So what do we need to do?

Professor Xavier: The institution requires you to stay there all year long. It is a new home. So you need to pack everything you want to bring along to this place. Of course, the dorms are not co-ed, so you and Nathan will not be staying together, however, I will make a point of trying to align your schedules.

Mark: When do they have to be ready?

Professor Xavier: Monday morning. You have tomorrow and the weekend to get prepared. We will come then and pack all of your children's belongings along with Greer's.

Mark: Okay. That's more than acceptable. I… thank you, Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier: It's no problem, Mr. Everett.

Nathan: Thank you so much.

Professor Xavier: I can't wait to have you with us, Greer and Nathan.

Professor Xavier then begins to wheel himself to the front door where he opens it using his ability.

Professor Xavier: Remember, Monday morning.

Greer: We will. Thank you, Mr. Xavier.

He then wheels himself out, closing the door behind him. Nathan and Greer look at each other happily.

A place for them. A place to fit in. A… home.

To Be Continued in Volume 2…


	7. Chapter 7: Prepare to Get Shocked

Frost.  
Volume 2.  
Chapter 7.

Two Days Later…

Nathan and Greer are getting down to packing up their clothing in his bedroom.

Greer: Shit.

Nathan: What?

Greer: I uh… it doesn't matter.

Nathan: Stop with that. Just fucking tell me.

Greer sighs.

Greer: I don't have enough underwear to last me until Monday.

Nathan: Yeah I don't either. I was just gonna wear my last two pairs twice.

Greer: Ew. No.

Nathan: Well then… fuck, how about I go and get you some?

Greer: Really?

Nathan: Yeah, I don't give a shit. What do you wear, thongs?

She blushes and nods.

Nathan: Yeah okay. Fuck. Okay. I'll be back.

Nathan grabs his hoodie, puts it on, and walks out of the basement to grab his keys.

~X~

Nathan: Uh…

Nathan is at a local convenience store, in a small clothes section. He's looking through a rack of women's underwear. He grabs a pack that has a Black Thong and Black Bra combo.

Nathan: …Fuck, how big are her boobs?

An elderly woman looks over from the food isle, her eyes wide. Nathan meets her eyes.

Nathan: Eyes that way, Granny.

She turns back to her own business and he grabs her three of the packs. Nathan then begins walking up the front, but then sees a slushy machine. He gets a coke slushy and then walks up the front, putting everything on the counter.

Clerk: Find everything okay… Sir?

The clerk is kind of confused at the array of items he's buying, but Nathan just nods and pulls out his wallet.

Nathan: Yep.

The clerk rings everything up, but as he does, a shady man walks through the front door. Nathan turns and looks.

Nathan: …Hey! I know you!

The Shady Man looks up to see Nathan and remembers him from several weeks back, where he got punched out by him.

Shady Man: Oh fuck.

Nathan: Hey! Clerk! Call the poli-

Suddenly, the Shady Man pulls his hands out of his pockets and puts them out toward Nathan and the clerk at the front desk.

Nathan: Wh-

The man then begins to release visible waves of sound at them. Nathan is able to leap out of the way, but not completely, as he's still pushed slightly. The clerk, after pressing the button under the desk to call for the police, is slammed against the wall and knocked out.

Nathan: Shit!

Nathan scrambles down the isle and takes cover at the end of it.

Nathan: Hhh…

Nathan looks back and then sees the Shady Man moving toward the counter.

Nathan: Oh… wait… shit, I have superpowers. I forgot.

Nathan then stands up and looks over.

Nathan: Hey!

The Shady Man looks back.

Nathan: When the fuck did the Spaz get superpowers?

Shady Man: I'm not Spaz! I'm the fucking Shocker, motherfucker!

Nathan: Shocker?

Nathan then begins to crack up laughing, but tries to keep his composure. The Shady Man, known as Shocker, clenches his fists.

Shocker: You and that spider-freak both laughed at my fucking name! Goddamn it, I'll-

The Shocker yells in anger and then begins to shoot sound waves out of the gauntlets on his hands, the man's hoodie and beanie slightly moving because of this.

Nathan: F-Fuck!

Nathan then, instinctively, covers his face and body up in a boxing-like guard. And he finds that he isn't hurt. He looks ahead to see that the skin on his arms are now replaced by snow, his hoodie's sleeves up to his elbow being ripped off by the sound waves.

Nathan: Oh man. Oh man!

Nathan, his arms completely replaced by snow and ice, smirks, looking at the Shocker at the front counter.

Nathan: Let's go.

Nathan rushes forward and Shocker, slightly shocked by what he saw, tries to bring his arms up for another blast, but Nathan has already hardened his fist and lunges forward in a superman punch, striking Shocker across the jaw.

Shocker: F-flurgh!

Shocker's head bounces against the counter as he's thrown back, and he then slips the floor, incapacitated. Nathan catches himself on the edge of the counter and looks down. He gives one last small kick to Shocker, slamming into his stomach.

Shocker: Urrfh!

Nathan, then calming down, allows the skin on his arms to reform and for the snow and ice to disappear. He looks around, his hoodie now destroyed, the convenience store wrecked, and sirens in the distance.

Nathan: Well… shit.

Nathan grabs the underwear and his slushy and then bolts out the door.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: A New Home

Frost.  
Volume 2.  
Chapter 8.

Nathan is pulling his and Greer's bags outside on the Monday morning that they leave for Xavier's Institute.

Nathan: Rgh!

Nathan lifts the bags and puts them on the porch, finishing dragging them. He then looks over to Greer.

Nathan: Has the idea that we're going to a school for superpowered children set in yet?

Greer: Not really.

Nathan: Hasn't for me either.

Nathan takes a few deep breaths and then looks to see his bags filled with games and game consoles, along with his comics, and books are being levitated out the door.

Nathan: Uh…

Nathan looks over on the front lawn to see Professor Xavier with his hand to his head, levitating the bags, including the ones that Nathan dragged out, into a neat pile.

Professor Xavier: Hello Ms. Grant and Mr. Everett.

Nathan: Oh. Hello Mr. Xavier.

Greer: When did you get here?

Professor Xavier: I came from the invisible plane above your house.

Nathan and Greer chuckle at the joke, but Professor Xavier remains completely straightfaced.

Nathan: Ahh… there… there really isn't an invisible plane above our house is there?

Professor Xavier: How about you take a few steps off the porch?

Nathan and Greer walk off the porch and look up, only to see an outline of The Blackbird just above their house, hovering.

Nathan: Uh…

Greer: Wow.

Nathan: Uh…

Greer: Yeah?

Nathan: There's a fucking invisible plane hovering above my house.

Greer: I guess that's our life now, huh?

Nathan: Uh…

Mark, Marian, and Olivia walk out onto the porch.

Mark: Oh, I see The Professor is here.

Professor Xavier: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Everett. And Olivia.

Olivia: Uh… how does he know my name?

Professor Xavier: Nathan, you might want to say your goodbyes now.

Nathan nods and walks up to the porch. Immediately, his Mom hugs him.

Marian: I'm gonna miss you so much… oh dear…

Nathan: Hey hey hey… shh… it's okay.

Nathan pats his mother o the back as she grows teary eyed as she hugs him. He then turns to his little sister who is also slightly teary eyed.

Nathan: I didn't expect that.

Olivia: Hey, I still love you, dork.

Nathan: I know.

Nathan kisses his sister on the cheek and lets go of his mom to turn to his Dad. They both give each other a huge hug.

Mark: Hey, Nate?

Mark grabs his son's shoulder with his hand.

Mark: Remember to keep in touch. You have all of our numbers.

Nathan nods.

Nathan: I uh… I'm gonna try and make you… uh…

Mark sees his son getting emotional and pats him on the shoulder.

Mark: You already have. I can't wait to see the man you become.

Mark hugs his son again and then pats him on the back as he walks away.

Nathan: All right… I'm ready.

Professor Xavier nods.

Professor Xavier: Do not be alarmed.

The Blackbird moves slightly and then hovers down a bit more, opening up the staircase on the side. It lowers down onto the lawn.

Professor Xavier: One moment.

Professor Xavier then levitates all of the luggage inside, moving it down to the cargo hold. He then levitates himself into the plane and looks back through the opening.

Professor Xavier: Now, you may get on.

Nathan allows Greer to walk up the staircase first and Nathan follows close behind. He looks over to his family one last time who are looking up in awe.

Nathan: Goodbye.

Nathan then walks inside, the staircase retracting and the opening closing.

~X~

Nathan and Greer walk off of the plane, the luggage being levitated off by Professor Xavier. The trio walk out of the hangar and into the courtyard of the school. They grab their respective backpacks, but Xavier stops them from grabbing anything else.

Professor Xavier: I know both of your respective rooms, I insist, let me take the luggage there.

Greer: Are you sure? We can manage.

Professor Xavier: Yes, I insist. Mostly because you both are scheduled to be shown around the school today.

Greer: Oh?

Professor Xavier: Yes. In fact…

Nathan and Greer turn around to see a boy and girl about their age walking to them. The girl has shoulder-length brown, wavy hair and is wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans while the guy has a shaved head, a t-shirt on, and shorts.

Professor Xavier: Nathan, Greer, this is Kitty Pryde and Dean Price.

The boy stays silent but slightly waves and the girl walks up to the two.

Kitty: Hey there. We're all classmates, same grade and everything.

Professor Xavier: Kitty will be showing Nathan around the school and Dean will be showing Greer.

Dean walks over to Greer.

Dean: Hey. Come along.

Nathan is quite surprised to hear an English accent come out of the boy there, but Greer and him walk off.

Kitty: Hey. What's your name again?

Nathan turns to Kitty.

Nathan: Ah, Nathan Everett. Kitty, right?

Kitty: Mmhm! Tell me about yourself.

Nathan thinks back to how he wrote 'Nerd' on a piece of paper when Greer asked him this same question.

Nathan: I'm a typical Nerd, really. Not too interesting. How about you?

Kitty: Same, actually. Funny.

Nathan: Ah… what's your um… power thing?

Kitty: Oh, my mutant ability?

Nathan: Yeah.

Kitty smirks and then walks toward Nathan. He kind of backs off as she comes closer, but instead of bumping into him, she walks right through him. He grabs his body, completely confused and turns around, shocked, as he looks at Kitty start to laugh.

Nathan: Jesus Christ…

Kitty smiles at him.

Kitty: Ah… always wanted to do that. Sorry. But yeah, I can phase through things. Apparently I can do a whole lot more with my power according to Xavier, but so far, all I've learned to do is control my ability.

Nathan: That's still awesome.

Kitty: How about you? What do you do?

Nathan: I uh… well…

Nathan looks down at his hands and then, like before, his arms turn into a snow-like form. Kitty looks down and nods, impressed.

Nathan: Um… Xavier called it Cryokinesis. I can control snow and ice. I can't do much with it yet and I keep freezing my drinks, but yeah that's what I got.

Kitty: Interesting. That's a really useful power.

Nathan: Yeah. I've been told.

Kitty: Well, come along. We have a whole tour to get done.

And the two walk off.

~X~

Nathan and Kitty stop at a room in the Boys' Dormitory.

Kitty: Well, you've seen everything. Everything from the lobby to the living room to The Danger Room.

Nathan: Yeah. Never gone to a school before that's had a hangar and a lifelike battle simulation room all in one.

Kitty: You've gone to schools before that have had any of those?

Nathan: Usually it's just one.

Kitty laughs and Nathan kind of smiles.

Kitty: All right, so, here's the key to your room.

Kitty hands him a key and he looks at it for a moment before pocketing it.

Kitty: Your car has been put into the garage, so whenever you need to go out by yourself, there you go.

Nathan: Whoa, wait, when did you guys take my car from the driveway in my house?

Kitty: Obviously, when you weren't looking.

Nathan chuckles.

Nathan: I see what you did there. Okay. Cool.

Nathan opens up the door to his room and sees one that's actually quite spacious. He sees his flatscreen TV set up on the side of the room along with all of his game stations, but everything else is still in boxes and bags. Along with the television and game consoles he brought with him, he has a closet, several shelves, a desk, a chair, and a bed. Even a small bathroom is connected

Nathan: Wow. This is actually kinda nice.

Kitty: When we believe that someone is going to be staying for a long time, we give them the larger rooms.

Nathan: Ah. Well. Cool.

Kitty: You have a TV. You're gonna be a popular kid, Mr. Everett.

Nathan: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Kitty smirks.

Kitty: Okay well, I have a class to get to pretty soon. I know that you'll be starting classes tomorrow. Your schedule is on the desk, if I remember correctly. I think you have a pretty similar schedule to mine so I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other.

Nathan: Cool. I'll see ya, Kitty.

Kitty: One last thing, do you have a phone?

Nathan takes his smartphone out from his pocket. She grabs it from him.

Nathan: Oh okay. Take good care of it.

Kitty: Oh ha-ha.

Kitty gives the phone back to him to see that she has been put in as a contact.

Kitty: Text me, okay? We'll hang out.

Nathan: Sure. See ya.

Kitty: Bye.

Kitty walks off and Nathan walks into his room, closing the door behind him. He clears his throat.

Nathan: I guess it's time to get down to work.

~X~

Several Hours Later…

Nathan has finished unpacking his things and looks at his room, quite pleased with it. He looks to the door to see a wall mounted coat rack and takes his hoodie off, hanging it up. He walks into his bathroom to see something else in the mirror.

Nathan: Holy… shit…

Nathan, now in a t-shirt, realizes it's somewhat tight fitting. And the reason why is that his lean and slightly lanky figure has now been replaced by one of an athletic teenager.

Nathan: Uh… wow. Um…

Nathan flexes his arms tentatively in the mirror, seeing a muscle bulge outwards slightly. He walks from the bathroom and sits on the bed, thinking about where he's at in his life for a moment.

Nathan: This is fucking weird, man…

To Be Continued…


End file.
